Saat Sang Leader Demam
by Blue NaNadia
Summary: Saat leader CNBLUE demam, apa yang akan dilakukan member lain? Siapa yang akan memasakkan makanan? Siapa yang akan memimpin CNBLUE? Siapa pula yang akan jadi vokalis utama? / "Tanpa hyung, CNBLUE tidak akan lengkap! Tanpa hyung, CNBLUE bukan lagi CNBLUE! Hanya CNBLU, tanpa 'E!/ Fanfic Screenplays pertama. CNBLUE Fanfic!


**Saat Sang Leader Demam**

**.**

_~CNBLUE fanfic~_

.

Cast: **Yonghwa**, **Minhyuk**, **Jonghyun**, **Jungshin**, disingkat menjadi kuartet **YMJJ** a.k.a **Blue** **Boys**

Genre: Friendship

Rating: K+ menjurus ke T

Length: Oneshoot

.

Warning: typo(s), plot yang (mungkin) terkesan tergesa-gesa, plotnya aneh dan membingungkan, bahasa tidak baku, tidak sesuai EYD, dan warning-warning lain.

Disclaimer: Cast milik tuhan dan orang tua, kalau fic buatan NaNa

Summary: Saat leader CNBLUE demam, apa yang akan dilakukan member lain? Siapa yang akan memasakkan makanan? Siapa yang akan memimpin CNBLUE? Siapa pula yang akan jadi vokalis utama? / **"Tanpa **_**hyung**_**, CNBLUE tidak akan lengkap! Tanpa **_**hyung**_**, CNBLUE bukan lagi CNBLUE! Hanya CNBLU, tanpa 'E'!"** / Fanfic pertama yang kategorinya Screenplay.

Author: **Blue NaNadia**

.

.

.

Hari itu, 3 member CNBLUE tampak gelisah. Gelisah karena leader mereka sedang demam. Jonghyun tampak tidak tenang, ia berkali-kali menoleh kearah leader yang terlihat pucat dan tidak bertenaga. Begitu juga dengan Minhyuk dan Jungshin. Kedua member termuda itu juga kelihatan khawatir terhadap kondisi leader CNBLUE. Sang leader sendiri tak menghiraukan mereka bertiga. Ia hanya bisa duduk diam di sofa. Dia menggigil pelan. Sangat pelan, tapi Jonghyun, Minhyuk dan Jungshin masih bisa mendengarnya.

"_Hyung_, istirahatlah di kamar. _Hyung_ 'kan sakit, kalau disini nanti demam _hyung_ akan makin tinggi," nasihat Minhyuk yang saat itu berada paling dekat dengan Yonghwa si leader keren-katanya-.

"Hanya demam biasa kok Hyuk-_ah_." balas Yonghwa sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apanya yang demam biasa, _hyung_? Suhu _hyung_ itu tinggi!" seru Jungshin agak emosi. Emosi karena Yonghwa dengan mudahnya menyepelekan sakit.

"Iya sih, tapi tidak setinggi badanmu 'kan, hehehe..." Yonghwa terkekeh pelan. Kekehan yang terdengar lemah, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Padahal sakit, malah ngelawak!" Jonghyun angkat bicara. Pemuda _cool_ itu akhirnya unjuk bicara juga. Ia menatap Yonghwa dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus jengkel.

"Kenapa sih kalian khawatir sekali. Aku 'kan hanya demam, paling-paling kalau sudah ketemu sama kasur empuk di _dorm_, aku juga akan sembuh." ucap Yonghwa enteng. Saat ini ia beserta member lain masih ada di Jepang karena Zepp Tour baru saja berakhir kemarin. Jadi tidak heran kalau Yonghwa rindu pada kasur empuk di _dorm_ yang berada di Korea. Ia demam mungkin karena acara Zepp Tour di Jepang itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cepat ke bandara, lalu pulang ke _dorm_. Dengan begitu, _hyung_ akan cepat sembuh!" ujar Minhyuk. Tidak seperti biasanya, pemuda pendiam itu jadi lebih berisik ketimbang yang lainnya. Apa mungkin ini karena Yonghwa sakit?

"Manajer-_hyung_! Ayo kita segera ke bandara!" Jungshin ikut-ikutan. Ia segera mengambil barang-barang bawaannya lalu mengambil barang bawaan Yonghwa.

"Lho, kenapa barang-barangku kau bawa Shin?" tanya Yonghwa dengan wajah terkejut.

"_Hyung_ sakit, jadi barang-barangmu biar aku bawa saja." jawab Jungshin cepat. Ia berjalan mendahului yang lain.

"Yonghwa, kau bisa bangun dan berjalan keluar 'kan?" tanya manajer CNBLUE.

"B-Bisa kok _hyungnim_," Yonghwa berusaha bangkit dari posisi duduknya, ia agak kesulitan. Jonghyun jadi tak tega, dia pun membantu Yonghwa untuk berdiri.

"Bisa berjalan sendiri, _hyung_?" Jonghyun bertanya pada Yonghwa. Yonghwa mengangguk.

"Kalau tidak bisa, biar aku bantu _hyung_." ucap Jonghyun sambil tersenyum. "_Gomawo_, Hyun-_ah_." Yonghwa membalas senyuman itu. Minhyuk pun ikut membantu Yonghwa berjalan. Sebenarnya Yonghwa bisa berjalan sendiri, tapi ia merasa lemas sekali. Kepalanya serasa berputar-putar.

"Yonghwa _hyung_ apa tidak apa kalau naik pesawat dalam keadaan seperti ini?" tanya Minhyuk. Yonghwa tersenyum, "Aku sudah minum obat kok, Hyuk-_ah_."

"Kalau begitu, nanti di pesawat, _hyung_ tidur saja. Jika sudah sampai di Seoul, aku akan bangunkan." kata Minhyuk. Yonghwa mengangguk saja.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, bangun... Bangun _hyung_. Kita sudah sampai di Seoul," Yonghwa merasa ada yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Rupanya Minhyuk pelakunya. Yonghwa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Rasa sakit di kepalanya masih terasa, tapi tak separah tadi. Ia segera bangkit berdiri. Bersama dengan Minhyuk ia keluar dari pesawat. Ternyata Jonghyun, Jungshin beserta manajer CNBLUE sudah menunggu di luar.

Yonghwa dan Minhyuk segera turun dari pesawat. Mereka berlima cepat-cepat keluar dari bandara, berusaha menghindari fans yang kemungkinan akan memenuhi bandara karena kedatangan CNBLUE dari Jepang.

Sesampainya di _dorm_ CNBLUE, Yonghwa bergegas menuju kamarnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk miliknya. Ia memeluk bantalnya dengan erat. Ia tersenyum. Ia rindu sekali dengan kenyamanan kasur empuk dan kamarnya. Selama di Jepang, ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, jadi ia kurang istirahat. Dia pun jadi mudah lelah dan akhirnya demam.

"Aku rindu padamu, kamar~ Di Jepang, kamarnya tidak terlalu nyaman. Bantalnya juga tidak seempuk dirimu, bantalku~" Yonghwa menggumam tak jelas. Sekarang ia tak hanya memeluk bantal empuknya, melainkan menciuminya juga! Ia tersenyum lebar. Ketika punggungnya sudah menyentuh kasurnya, pasti ia merasa lelah, letih, lunglai-nya hilang. Benar-benar kasur ajaib.

"Ugh~ tapi perutku sakit~ Lapaaarrr~" rintih Yonghwa sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan. Gara-gara demam, ia jadi tidak bernafsu makan. Sekarang, ketika ia sudah tidak sakit lagi, tentu saja nafsu makannya kembali.

Tok, tok, tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Selanjutnya terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Yonghwa, "_Hyung_... _Hyung_ tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku masuk? Aku masuk sekarang ya?" Itu suara Jonghyun. Yonghwa cepat-cepat merubah posisi tidurnya yang tadinya tengkurap menjadi terlentang dengan seluruh tubuh tertutup selimut, ia juga menutup matanya. Gampangannya, dia pura-pura tidur. Dia yang kondisinya sebenarnya sudah jauh lebih baik ingin berpura-pura sebentar pada member CNBLUE lain. Sifat jahil Jung Yong Hwa kambuh. Sifat kekanak-kanakan yang tidak akan mungkin dapat dihilangkan dari Yonghwa, karena itu memang ciri khasnya.

"_Hyung_ masih demam ya?" tanya Minhyuk yang ternyata ikut-ikutan Jonghyun masuk ke kamar Yonghwa, diikuti oleh Jungshin.

"Sepertinya masih demam," kata Jungshin. Ia meletakkan punggung tangannya ke kening Yonghwa.

"Suhunya sudah turun! Keningnya sudah tidak sepanas tadi!" seru Jungshin riang.

"Syukurlah~" ucap Jonghyun dan Minhyuk bersamaan. Mereka bertiga menatap Yonghwa.

"_Hyung_ istirahat saja ya. Kami akan gantikan tugas _hyung_ memasak. _Hyung_ pasti lapar!" ujar Jonghyun.

"Nggg, lapaarr~ Kalau begitu buatkan aku makanan ya~" ucap Yonghwa yang matanya masih tertutup. Dalam hati ia meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

'_Lumayan, sekali-kali aku memang harus diperlakukan seperti ini.'_ batin Yonghwa.

"Nah, kalau kaki _hyung_ sakit, biar aku pijat ya?" tawar Jungshin. Yonghwa mengangguk. Yonghwa benar-benar menikmati pijatan Jungshin. Ia memang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi senangnya, tapi dalam hati ia tertawa. Tertawa karena ia berhasil membohongi dan secara tidak langsung membuat Jonghyun dan Jungshin menjadi 'pelayan'nya.

"Enaknya aku ngapain ya?" tanya Minhyuk bingung. Jungshin menatap Minhyuk jengkel.

"Yang jelas kau harus membuat Yonghwa _hyung_ nyaman dan cepat sembuh, Hyuk-_ah_!" jawab Jungshin.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"_Molla_."

"Kalau begitu aku pijat tangan Yonghwa hyung saja! Pasti Yonghwa _hyung_ lelah habis bermain gitar."

'_Seharusnya kau yang lelah Hyuk-_ah_! Tapi tak apa. Yang penting aku bisa menikmati hidupku, hehehe.' _Yonghwa membatin.

.

.

.

Yonghwa sudah makan, tapi 3 member lain masih belum makan sama sekali. Yonghwa yang berada di kamarnya sendirian pun mulai aksinya. Ia menguping pembicaraan member lain yang berada diluar.

"Demam Yonghwa _hyung_ memang sudah turun, tapi aku rasa dia masih sakit." ucap salah satu dari 3 member. 2 member yang lain hanya mengiyakan. "Jika Yonghwa _hyung_ sakit, ternyata kita kena imbasnya juga ya? Kita jadi bingung sendiri."

"Tanpa Yonghwa _hyung_ kita jadi kesulitan. Kita sepertinya terlalu bergantung pada Yonghwa _hyung_." Member yang pertama bicara meneruskan.

"Sekarang kita mau makan apa? Aku sudah lelah mau masak lagi. Aku baru tahu kalau masak itu melelahkan." Member yang lain menyahut.

"Pesan makanan saja!" seru member yang lain.

"Uang darimana? Uangku sudah habis. Biasanya kita 'kan pakai uang Yonghwa _hyung_ kalau pesan makanan."

"Minta pada manajer _hyung_!"

"Dia sudah pulang."

Hening cukup lama. Yonghwa kira mereka bertiga sudah pergi, jadi ia beranjak ke kasur empuknya, tapi ia mendengar sesuatu.

"Kalau saja Yonghwa _hyung_ tidak sakit. Pasti Yonghwa _hyung_ akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kita." kata seseorang dengan nada lesu, diikuti desahan panjang.

"Jangan mengeluh! Kita tidak boleh tergantung pada _hyung_!" bentak member lain.

Yonghwa yang mendengar percakapan itu jadi merasa kasihan juga. Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia melakukan ini bukan semata-mata untuk menjahili mereka saja, tapi membuat mereka sadar kalau dia tidak akan selamanya membantu Jonghyun, Minhyuk, Jungshin.

Untuk Jonghyun, Yonghwa tidak terlalu khawatir. Pemuda _cool_ itu memang sejak awal bisa diandalkan buktinya ia pernah jadi leader CNBLUE. Tapi beda lagi kalau Minhyuk dan Jungshin.

Duo _maknae_ itu masih 'agak' bergantung padanya, meski mereka terlihat gengsi untuk menunjukkan ketergantungan itu. Apalagi Minhyuk si penyendiri itu.

Yonghwa jadi sadar. Ternyata ia begitu penting bagi 3 member CNBLUE lainnya. Ternyata ia begitu diperlukan oleh mereka. Dan dirinya juga memerlukan mereka. Jadi, mereka berempat masih saling membutuhkan. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa hidup sendirian.

"Apa aku sepenting itu?" gumam Yonghwa. Ia tersenyum. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan. Samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar Jonghyun, Minhyuk dan Jungshin yang bercakap-cakap.

"_Hyung_?" ucap Jonghyun, Minhyuk dan Jungshin bersamaan.

"Kalian lapar ya? Sebentar, aku buatkan makanan dulu." Yonghwa tersenyum kearah 3 member lain yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"T-Tidak perlu _hyung_! _Hyung_ 'kan sakit!" seru Minhyuk. Member lain tersadar dari kebengongannya. Jonghyun dengan cepat menahan langkah Yonghwa yang menuju dapur.

"_Gwenchana_! Aku sudah tidak sakit lagi kok," ujar Yonghwa sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Andwae_! _Hyung_ tadi masih lemas! Jadi tidak mungkin sembuh secepat itu!" cegah Jonghyun.

"Tadi itu aku hanya berpura-pura saja. Sejak aku pulang ke dorm tadi aku sudah sembuh. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau aku sakit." kata Yonghwa yang membuat 3 member lain terbelalak.

"_MWO_?!" seru trio JMJ-Jonghyun, Minhyuk, Jungshin- bersamaan.

"Hehehehe." Yonghwa terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Apa aktingku sehebat itu sampai-sampai kalian tidak sadar?" tanya Yonghwa senyum lebar masih belum hilang juga.

"_Hyung_! Kenapa tidak bilang?!" kata Jungshin emosi. Ia menatap Yonghwa dengan kesal.

"_Hyung_ tahu bagaimana repotnya kami kalau tidak ada kau?!" Minhyuk ikut-ikutan kesal. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Yonghwa.

"Apa aku sepenting itu?" tanya Yonghwa sambil tersenyum. Tatapan matanya berubah serius.

"Tentu saja!" jawab trio JMJ berbarengan.

"Tanpa _hyung_, CNBLUE tidak akan lengkap! Tanpa _hyung_, CNBLUE bukan lagi CNBLUE! Hanya CNBLU, tanpa 'E'!" seru trio JMJ yang lagi-lagi bersamaan. Benar-benar kompak. Mata Minhyuk bahkan sampai berkaca-kaca.

Yonghwa merasa sangat terharu. Ia tersenyum lembut. Dia memeluk Jonghyun, Minhyuk dan Jungshin. "_Gomawo_, _jeongmal_ _gomawo_. Berkat kalian, aku jadi mengerti arti persahabatan yang sebenarnya."

"_Hyung_!" Semuanya ikut menangis, sama seperti Minhyuk. Pemuda berhati lembut itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia sudah menganggap kalau Yonghwa itu adalah kakaknya sendiri. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Minhyuk benar-benar tidak dapat menahan emosinya kalau sudah menyangkut hal seperti ini.

"Kami juga berterima kasih pada _hyung_. Berkat _hyung_, kami bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang kakak. Meski kau bukanlah kakak kandung kami." kata Jungshin dan Jonghyun. Sama seperti Minhyuk, mereka juga menganggap Yonghwa adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri. Mereka bahagia bisa merasa menjadi adik Yonghwa. Jung Yong Hwa yang hanya ada 1 di dunia.

"Hey, kenapa jadi menangis semua sih? Tidak jadi lapar nih?" tanya Yonghwa mencairkan suasana penuh haru itu. Jonghyun yang tidak biasa-biasanya menangis, kini sedang mengusap air matanya.

"Karena _hyung_ berbohong pada kami, _hyung_ harus buatkan makanan yang sangat enak! Aku ingin dibuatkan _bulgogi_!" seru Jonghyun yang telunjuknya menunjuk kearah Yonghwa. Dia meminta pertanggung jawaban sang leader yang seenaknya membohonginya dan 2 member lain.

"Aku ingin juga!" Minhyuk dan Jungshin mengikuti. Yonghwa tertawa lepas. "Apapun untuk kalian, Hyun-_ah_, Hyuk-_ah_, Shin-_ah_!" Yonghwa merangkul 3 member yang lebih muda darinya itu menuju dapur. "Ayo kita mulai memasak!"

.

.

.

The End

A/N:

NaNa kembali dengan fanfic pertama di fandom Screenplay. NaNa membuat fanfic ini untuk Yonghwa Oppa yang katanya sakit demam. Sebenarnya NaNa tidak tahu apa berita ini asli atau palsu. Kalau asli ya NaNa doakan Leader Yong-Yong cepat sembuh. Kalau palsu, ya NaNa bersyukur karena dia sehat-sehat saja.

NaNa tidak yakin akan ada yang baca dan mereview fanfic ini. Tapi NaNa boleh berharap 'kan kalau ada yang singgah sebentar untuk baca fanfic ini, lalu mereview?

.

.

.


End file.
